


You Belong To Me

by leatherduncan (orphan_account)



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breaking and Entering, Chloroform, Come Eating, Coming Inside, Creepy!Michael, Cunnilingus, Dark, Doggy Style, Dreams, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Feeding, First Meetings, Grinding, Groping, Holding Hands, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Kissing, Making Out, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mean Michael, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of vaginal sex, Mind Games, Minor Violence, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, POV Michael, POV reader, Panty Sniffing, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sex Games, Smut, Stalker Michael, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Violent Thoughts, Voyeurism, spitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/leatherduncan
Summary: Y/N decides to put on a little show for her stalker.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 51
Kudos: 221





	1. Ch 1

You sighed tiredly as you dropped your keys into the bowl settled on your countertop.

Brushing back the hair from your face, you opened your fridge for a beer, taking a deep gulp before you clunked it down on the counter, shifting your coat off.

Once your coat was settled on its hook, you finished off your beer quickly while checking your phone.

You wondered if he was watching you right now.

What a stupid question.

Of course he was watching you.

He was always watching you.

You had to admit to yourself, he was pretty good.

You’d look around for hours sometimes trying to find him, only catching the briefest of glances when you’d turn your head too suddenly, or catch his silhouette fading away out of the corner of your eye.

More than anything, you were tired.

Tired of playing this fruitless game with him.

Tired of wondering where he’d show up next.

Tired of being afraid.

No, you weren’t afraid. Not anymore, at least.

Like you said, you were just…

Tired.

After unzipping your boots, and heading to your room, your heart pounded in anticipation in what you were about to do.

You knew after this, there was no going back.

No more pretending you didn’t know he was watching you, what was going on.

No more pretending you didn’t want him anymore.

For the first time in a long while, you opened your curtains, even cracking one window open a smidgen for good measure.

It felt good to not worry anymore. You felt almost…free in a way, knowing that the game was about to end for good.

Laying down on your bed, you stripped yourself of your jeans and sweater, leaving you only in your bra and panties.

You felt a little chilly being in your underwear on top of the covers, but you didn’t want to leave any doubt in his mind of what you were about to do.

Slowly, you unhooked your bra, pulling the straps down your arms carefully for suspense, before throwing it down beside your bed.

You imagined yourself in his shoes right now, seeing you like this, his eyes roaming hungrily over your exposed flesh.

Shivering a little at the thought, you spread open your legs, wetting your lips as you traced your damp pussy lips through the cotton.

Teasing your clit ever so slightly, you whined, the sound needy and drawn-out through your shut lips.

Your hips bucked against your own touch as you rubbed harder against the little bundle of nerves, looking over at the window you had cracked open a bit.

You smirked as you realized it had been slid up even further, your plan falling perfectly into place.

It was time to really turn up the heat now.

Shimmying your moist panties down your legs, you spread your legs open as far as you could, imagining you made a pretty sight right now.

Head falling back against your pillows, you spread yourself open, before tracing your wetness around your clit.

Your nipples were rock hard from both the cold air of the room, and your arousal.

It had been months since you had last touched yourself, too afraid of him watching, seeing you like this.

But the shame, the horror, everything was gone now, morphed into a twisted sense of curiosity.

Your body was reacting quickly to your touches, clearly having yearned for a good orgasm.

You almost wanted to pull your vibrator out from your dresser, but you didn’t want anything blocking the view.

No, this had to be perfect.

Your whimper echoed in the empty room, as you thumbed your clit, finally daring to push a finger into yourself.

He had such perfect fingers, such elegant hands, you couldn’t but imagine them all over your body.

The one time you’d talked with him, you remembered his voice being like silk, smooth and impossibly perfect.

The two of you had met at a friend of a friend’s Christmas party.

As soon as his eyes met yours, a chill of wrongness rushed through your body.

He was absolutely gorgeous, probably the most exquisite man you’d ever seen, but…

Something about him was wrong.

You couldn’t even describe what it was properly, but it made you want to run from his hungry eyes and hide under your covers.

His lascivious grin greeted you as he continued undressing you mentally, even going so far as to kiss your hand gently.

At the time, you remembered despite the slight revulsion, your panties had flooded with heat, undeniably aroused by him.

You remembered the exact moment you’d put it all together.

You were laying in bed, trying to sleep when it had clicked.

30 minutes prior when you’d been drawing your curtains shut, you’d noticed a fancy, black Mercedes parked down the street.

It was only when you were half asleep, that you’d jolted up in horror, remembering where you’d see it before.

He’d tried to get you to come home with him, and before you’d politely declined, you’d caught a glimpse of the expensive ride.

Drawing yourself back to the moment at hand, you fingered yourself slowly, making sure not to hit your g-spot quite yet, and tweaking your nipples with the other hand.

Anticipation was buzzing through your body, and from glancing down you could see your wetness had travelled down your thighs, glinting in the soft light.

Your mouth yearned to kiss, bite, feel anything against your own.

You recalled the one time he’d kissed you.

It was right after you’d rejected his offer to go home with him, a little unexpected sure, but not unwelcome at all.

You recalled how he’d started off hesitant, slow, gentle, chase almost, until he’d realized you were kissing back and then it was like a switch had been flipped.

He’d devoured you like a man possessed, kissed was practically too soft a word for what he did to you that night.

Pressing you against the stone pillar of the car lot, you’d felt his errection brushing against your thigh, the both of your tongues tangling, loud smacking sounds echoing in the dark night.

It was downright filthy and made your cunt clench for the rest of the night.

But that was all that happened between the two of you.

It had made you confused at first, he had seemed interested, before that night when it all came together.

You weren’t as surprised as you should have been.

That kiss showed his true colors, his darkness.

And you hadn’t wanted to admit you’d craved it ever since.

Pressing two fingers in yourself now, you cried out as you started hitting your g-spot.

You imagined him pinning you down, finally taking you the way you’d both wanted the moment your eyes met.

His cock felt huge against your thigh when you’d made out, and you could only imagine how it’d fill you up so right.

The sound of your fingers pistoning into yourself made a filthy sounding squelching noise in your empty room, and you knew that it was probably driving him crazy.

Was he right under your window? Hidden in a nearby bush?

Or was he already in the house, just behind your door?

The thought made you shiver, and your eyes shut tight as you sniffled, tears welling up at your impending orgasm.

Sweat was pooling underneath your body, soaking your sheets.

Your sounds grew more and more desperate as you fucked yourself on your fingers, desiring his rings carving patterns into your skin.

The knowledge that he was watching you touch yourself, knowing you knew that he was watching you, drove you over the edge, and you cried out as your body shook.

“FUCK,” You screamed, mascara tears streaming down your face, all the way down to your heaving breasts as you came.

Looking over at the suspected window, you pulled your fingers out of yourself, sucking them into your mouth, tasting your bitter arousal.

You almost swore you heard something akin to a gasp, but it was gone as soon as it came, and you settled beneath your covers as your phone started to ring.

You smirked as you picked it up, hearing heavy breathing on the other end.

“Hello Michael.”


	2. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N wonders what kind of game Michael is playing after his silence in the aftermath of her teasing.

5 days.

It had been 5 days since you’d attempted to draw Michael out of hiding, and all you’d gotten in return was radio silence.

You’d mostly been confused at the lack of response, but a small part of you, the part that knew him all too well, wondered what your stalker was planning.

It wasn’t like him to be completely absent from your life, sure, he liked to linger in the shadows, but he’d always left you small hints that let you know he was watching, none of which were present at the moment.

The bathwater soaked your tired bones, and you sighed as you lowered yourself completely in the tub.

Today had been a long day.

You’d registered for a new credit card at your bank, gone grocery shopping, and bought some Halloween decorations for the upcoming holiday.

Not to mention after all your chores were done, you’d had to listen while your mother prattled on over the phone about how your father was annoying the shit out of her.

Honestly, you didn’t understand why they didn’t just get divorced already, both you and your sister were full-grown adults at this point, but you figured there must be some love still lingering there.

Truth be told, more than anything you were excited about Halloween, more specifically the horror movie marathons.

Although it could be argued your life for the past year or so was in itself a horror movie.

Rolling your shoulders back, you groaned as the soreness behind your neck made itself apparent.

If you weren’t so broke, you’d find time to book a masseuse, neck constantly tired from glancing over your shoulder, or craning your neck to find that familiar figure in the crowd.

When he’d called you for the first time after teasing him, he’d quickly hung up, and you’d heard a car pealing out of a nearby driveway.

After your little experiment nearly a week ago, you’d thought you’d feel better with the whole situation, but honestly, things were worse than ever.

Being followed constantly was bad enough, but having your stalker completely disappear one day, not knowing what happened or what he was planning?

Terrifying.

You hated to admit it but you almost…...

Missed him in a way.

God you were so sick.

Your brooding was suddenly interrupted by a creak downstairs, and you sat up in the tub, breath going shallow.

It wasn’t new for you to be jumpy, your friends constantly making fun of your scaredy-pants ways, but things had been especially tense lately, considering the circumstances.

Heart pounding out of your chest, you slowly stepped out of the tub, carefully drying your body off, and thankful you’d decided to put your hair up.

You knew you were acting like every dumb girl in a horror movie right now, but you wanted, no, needed to see if your suspicions were correct.

If he was back.

Tying your towel tightly around yourself, you carefully padded down the steps to where the noise originated, half hoping he was back, and dreading if he was.

Everything looked normal so far, things being left where you’d last placed them, doors closed, and windows shut.

Finally reaching the kitchen which led into your backyard garden, your blood turned to ice in your veins as you noticed something.

The door was closed, but it wasn’t locked, a fact which alarmed you immensely as it was always, ALWAYS locked.

He was here.

Suddenly a leathery sort of fabric gripped over your mouth, and a strong arm pressed you tight against a familiar body.

“Miss me, darling?”

Letting out muffled cries of panic behind what you now realized was his leather gloved hand pressing over your lips, you used one of your legs to kick him in the groin, as he released you with a pained sounding grunt.

He made a flimsy attempt to grab your towel as you ran past, unsuccessful, and you breathed hard as you ran upstairs, knowing instantly you made a stupid decision.

Why the FUCK did you go upstairs?

Instead of making stupid decision #2 you quickly ran into your bedroom, opting to hide behind your laundry hamper over hiding under the bed.

Tucking yourself into a small ball, you kept your gaze to the ground, biding your time until he came into your room.

Footsteps sounded up the stairs, slow in their descent, and you just knew he was enjoying this.

Eventually after hearing a couple of other doors open, your bedroom door finally creaked, and your heart pounded as Michael’s expensive shoes sounded against your wooden floor.

First, he opened your closet door, and after a brief pause, you saw from the side of the hamper he was kneeling under your bed.

Unfortunately, he shot up faster than expected, and even though he wasn’t looking in your direction, you knew out of the corner of his eye, he saw you.

“Oh, kitten.” You heard the smirk in his voice as he made his way over to you. “You know you can’t hide from me.”

Kicking the laundry hamper down on its side, he hauled you up with a sigh as you shook in his arms.

“How did you even- “

“Don’t ask stupid questions.” He hissed as he spun you around so that your back was facing him, similar to the position you found yourself in earlier.

Your towel was hanging on by a thread, and you noticed from where you were pressed into him that Michael was hard.

“Now, are you going to run from me again? Because I really don’t want to tie you up just yet.”

“No,” You breathed out, and he loosened his grip on your throat.

“Good girl,” He purred into your ear, and you resisted the urge to whine, this whole situation making you extremely wet already.

Bringing up his other hand, which was previously gripping your waist, you gasped as he tightly fisted one of your tits, nipples rock hard from under your thin towel.

“What you did a few days ago Y/N…. That was very naughty.”

You whimpered as he released your throat, bringing his hand down to join his other hand in groping your boobs.

“Did it make your sweet little cunt wet to know you were driving me crazy?”

Michael angrily ripped your towel off your body suddenly, the fabric pooling pathetically by your feet as you sniffled.

“Little slut…. You have no idea how much self-control it took me not to break down that fucking door and pound you into next week. Luckily, I had things to do.” He whispered in your ear and you shuddered, as his hand slowly traveled down your body, dreading him finding out just how wet you were right now.

“Please Michael, I’m sorry,” You cried as his palm traveled down the length of your stomach, nearly reaching your pussy.

“Sorry’s not good enough pet.” He rasped as he drew his still leather-clad finger through your folds.

“Oh…and what do we have here?” You heard the nauseatingly smug grin on his face as he lifted up his now soaked glove in presentation to you.

“How shameful, getting wet for such a monster like me.” He snarled, before spinning you around and throwing you onto your bed.

You waited as he shed his clothes, eyes roaming hungrily over his body as he crawled on top of you.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to do this again,” He moaned against your mouth as his tongue enveloped you fully before latching onto your neck.

“Believe me, I do,” You gasped as he marked you roughly, no doubt leaving a trail of bruises over your neck and chest.

“That’s why you’re the one…. your intelligence never fails to amaze me. I knew you’d figure it out.”

You screamed at the first lick against your cunt, curling your fingers into his long hair tightly as he viciously ate you out, moaning against your flushed mound.

Your body started to shake, and to your disappointment, Michael crawled out from in between your legs, licking his puffy, red lips.

“You taste like an angel,” He said looking at you with such adoration, it made you feel a little uncomfortable.

Shifting under his penetrating gaze, you drew him back down for another deep kiss before he suddenly flipped you onto your hands and knees.

He spread your folds open completely with his prying hands, and you whined in embarrassment as you buried your face into your pillows.

“So beautiful,” He whispered, and you heard the slick sounds of him pumping into his fist as he prepped himself to enter you.

When he was ready, your mouth opened in a jagged gasp as he sunk the head of his cock into your waiting hole, slowly pushing in more and more until he bottomed out.

“Fuck…. fuck knew you’d be this tight.”

“Shut up and fuck me,” You whined pathetically as he obliged, seemingly in a rage over your words.

You lifted your hands up to your headboard as your bed creaked and groaned underneath the both of you.

He was practically drilling into you, rougher than any man you’d ever had before, but fuck, did you love it.

“Perfect…. fucking…...cunt,” He groaned seemingly driven mad by your pussy clenching around him.

Your tears were streaming down your face in unabashed ecstasy, making a small pool on your sheets, as your cries echoed in the empty bedroom.

Michael reached a hand down to rub insistently at your swollen clit, while also drawing you on and off his huge cock, using his other hand to grip your waist tightly.

“Yes, YES,” You screamed shaking as you fell over the edge of a cliff you’d long been hanging off of, release coating his cock.

It wasn’t long after, Michael came into your cunt, trying to bury himself as deep as possible inside you as his moans slowed.

You slumped into your pillows as you heard Michael shift off your bed to get something.

You felt him return seconds later, and turning you over gently, Michael cradled you lovingly in his chest as you snuggled into him.

“I’ve been waiting a long time for that too,” You quietly confessed, drawing patterns on his idle skin. Your eyes were closed, vision still blurry from your orgasm.

He chuckled a bit before pressing a soft kiss on your forehead, and for the first time in a long time you felt safe.

That feeling was short-lived however, when you suddenly felt his hand forcing a strange-smelling rag over your nose and mouth.

You cried, the sounds muffled, struggling to get free from his grasp, as he shushed you, holding you tight in his arms.

The last thing you heard before you dozed off was his voice whispering into your ear.

“Go to sleep, beautiful. You’ll see me when you wake up.”


	3. Ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael’s side of the story….

She was ethereal, to say the least.

He couldn’t take his eyes off her the first time they met.

Special. Strange. Gorgeous. Effervescent. Mysterious. New.

The one.

All of these words bounced around in his head as he moved to take her hand.

Surprising both of them, he brought her hand up to his mouth instead of going in for the standard handshake.

Allowing his lips to linger slowly against the warm, soft skin of her hand, Michael felt himself harden in his pants as she shyly smiled at him, cautiously bringing her hand back from his sudden grasp.

He was very grateful for the long, black coat he’d opted to wear tonight, not wanting to make her even more uncomfortable in his presence.

Hearing a cleared throat behind him, he resisted the urge to groan as a colleague pulled him away from the beautiful angel.

He wanted to bash the fucker’s head in as she slowly slinked away from him, eyes carefully following her to the kitchen.

When the asshole finally let him go, his heart sunk to his ass as he realized he had lost track of her.

No, no, no, no, this wasn’t possible.

Looking around the entire house for her, his hopes dimmed further as he realized she must be outside.

Speed walking to catch her before she left, Michael’s mind finally stopped buzzing as she was in his sights once more.

She was settled against the house they both were just in, looking deep in thought.

Wondering what was on her mind, he shuffled closer, knowing she had yet to spot him.

Deciding to reveal himself, Michael let out a light cough, and he stifled a laugh as she jumped out of her skin.

“Oh, you scared me!” She let out a quiet chuckle, and the sound alighted his veins as he stepped closer to her.

Finally finding his voice, he grunted before starting, “Pardon my bluntness, but would you like to get to know each other better in a more…. relaxed setting?”

With a raised eyebrow, she said cautiously, “Is this not relaxed enough for you?”

Smirking slightly, he stepped closer, tracing her knuckles with his gloved thumbs.

“You know what I mean.”

She smiled tensely, and moved back, still holding his hand, swinging it lightly in her grasp.

“I really shouldn’t. But thank you for the offer.”

Feeling the smile drop off his face, he struggled to contain himself as he swallowed hard.

“Alright. You’ll see me around then, Y/N.”

Taking a chance, he leaned in for a quick peck goodbye, emboldened when she returned the favor.

Biting her bottom lip, she gasped into his now open mouth as he pushed her against one of the stone columns nearby.

Moving her coat open with a flick of his wrist, he traced the contours of her body with his fingertips as she wrapped a hand to draw him nearer behind his head.

He was grinding his erect cock against her thigh, relishing in her shocked gasp as it allowed him to pillage her soft mouth even deeper.

Michael wondered how her pretty lips would look wrapped around his cock, and he groaned as she shifted herself so that she was now rubbing herself against his thigh.

Gripping his forearms tightly, she whined as she rutted her needy clit on the fabric of his dress pants.

Taking an opportunity while her head was thrown back, he lavished her graceful neck with hot, panting kisses, and passionate bites.

She pushed him away after a while, breathing hard with lips red as sin.

“I’m sorry. I meant what I said before. I should really be going now.”

Feeling much better than before, Michael gave her a parting kiss on the forehead, and she hesitantly scribbled her number on his hand before darting off to her car.

Walking to his own car, he waved mockingly at her as she smiled, starting her car up.

Taking a moment or two he watched her car drive away, almost lingering, like she didn’t want to leave.

Then he got in his car and followed her.

He knew she was probably confused he didn’t call her back after that night.

But he wanted to stake her out.

Find out who she really was, so he could satisfy her in a way no other man would even try to.

She’d consumed his mind.

He had quit his job to keep up with her fulltime, barely even sleeping in his own home anymore as he was so engrossed with watching her, not that it was a great loss.

He’d hated the people most of all, only grateful that it introduced him to her that night of the Christmas party.

Besides he never needed the money, living more than comfortably off his family’s inheritance.

In the end, this was all going to be worth it.

He had to prove himself to her, and it return, one day she would prove herself to him.

After all, wasn’t that how trust was gained?

1 month since that fateful night.

He memorized her schedule quickly, the rhythm coming easily to him, allowing Michael to sneak in and out as she shopped for groceries, or went for a run.

The first place he beelined to straight as he was inside was the laundry hamper.

He dug around deep until he found what he was looking for, heart beating faster as he stared at the item in his hands.

Her simple, grey panties slightly stained with memories of her arousal and discharge.

Bringing the pair up to his nose, he groaned as her scent engulfed his nostrils, feeling his heart pang at just how much he missed her.

But unfortunately, all this sneaking around was necessary if he wanted to become the man, she needed him to be.

It was going to be hard, but it was something he had to do for the both of them.

Focusing his mind back on the delicious present, his heart thudded in his chest as he recalled her wearing this particular pair 3 days ago.

He’d watched, through the slit in her blindfolds as she turned over in her bed, body glowing in the faint moonlight, onto her stomach.

Her body kept shaking as she got herself off on the edge of the mattress, and even through the window he could hear her small, muffled cries into her pillow as she came.

He had never been so fucking hard in his life.

3 weeks later he watched as she traveled from the club a few miles away, back to her house, this time with a stranger he hadn’t seen before tonight.

Hiding behind a grotesquely affectionate couple, he watched as they’d grinded against each other in the pulsing nightclub, willing his hands not to break the bottle of beer he had tightly clenched in his fist.

It was like watching a bad car crash.

He couldn’t look away.

As the douchebag plowed his soulmate into her mattress, he kept reminding himself that this boy was a passing fad for her.

She’d never see him again after tonight.

He made sure of it afterwards.

Something changed one night.

He wasn’t sure how he fucked up, but suddenly she started looking over her shoulders more, leaving her doors unlocked less.

Whatever her thought process was, she never alerted the police to his presence, merely remaining vigilant.

The thought sparked a wave of fondness in him, and all he wanted to do was engulf her in his arms, breathing her in.

Of course, she could never turn him into the police.

Because a part of her, no matter how small that part may be, felt the same way he felt about her.

Even if she didn’t realize it yet.

All day she’d been on edge.

Wondering what she was planning, he’d parked where he’d usually stay, at a couple’s abandoned house they’d bought for the summer.

He’d made sure to research the details of the owners, knowing for sure that they wouldn’t be back until winter was long over.

And by then, he’d have her.

He watched as she settled into returning back home, taking her coat off, and setting her keys down.

He was surprised that she undressed right in front of her open window, especially after the last couple of months.

His surprise quickly turned to shock, however, as she proceeded to strip of all her clothes, and touch herself on top of her covers.

Michael’s mouth was as dry as the Sahara as she fingered her sweet, little hole open so perfectly for him, unfiltered moans trailing where he was hidden outside her window.

It was more than he could bear.

Why was she doing this to him?

He couldn’t resist taking out his cock, coming faster than he ever had before with the knowledge that she knew he was watching her, seed painting the side of her house.

As he watched it sadly drip down off into the grass, wasted, he bit his lip hard as she came.

Unable to stop himself, he quickly found her contact in his phone, and waited as she picked up.

“Hello, Michael.”

Heart dropping to his ass, he quickly ran to his car.

She knew.

And as he sped off down the street, one thought raced through his bleary mind.

It was time for the 2nd part of his plan.


	4. Ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Powerless in Michael’s clutches, Y/N contemplates what her next move should be.

A desert.

She sees a cheetah racing after a gazelle, a familiar image if you’ve ever watched Animal Planet.

The chase goes on for quite some time, the excited snarls of the cheetah as he realizes he’s winning, the fear in the gazelle’s eyes.

Then the cheetah tears out the gazelle’s jugular.

And then she wakes up.

It isn’t a pretty sight.

No fairy-tale princess lightly fluttering her eyes open as her true love hovers over her.

No, a horrid gasp wrenches it’s way out of your mouth on instinct, the force of it making you start to hack up your lungs, desperate to catch your breath.

Everything hurts, the drug finally making its way out of your veins enough for you to wake up, but not enough to fully release you from its grip.

You’re alone, and you quickly regain memory of how you got here.

Michael.

The fucker kidnapped you.

Scanning your surroundings, you realized you were in a low-lighted basement.

There were no windows or things in the room, save the wooden chair you were slumped on, and the ties binding your hands and feet to the legs and arms of the chair.

A set of stairs in the corner of the room led up to what you assumed was the main part of the house.

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes as you slowed your breathing, trying your best not to panic.

Michael’s whole approach to stalking you was so unorthodox; you figured the least he could do when kidnapping you was not put you in a scene right out of a horror movie.

You didn’t even attempt to scream as 1) Michael wasn’t dumb enough to kidnap you in an occupied house, and 2) You needed more time to try to scan your surroundings and come up with a solid plan.

The biggest question was why?

Why did he kidnap you?

You thought you’d finally given him everything he wanted.

A heat rose over your face and chest as you recalled the moment you slept with him, remembering just how giddy he seemed to revel in the vulgarity of the encounter.

He was sick, that much was obvious, but you couldn’t quite figure out his end goal.

What was he planning?

Your thoughts were quickly broken by the sound of a door creaking open, and careful footsteps descending down the staircase you’d been staring at just moments earlier.

Thinking quickly, you closed your eyes, feigning unconsciousness as the footsteps seemingly made their way to the bottom of the stairs and over to you.

You tried your best not to flinch as you felt a familiar pair of hands cupping your face, and a light kiss being pressed against your forehead.

“Y/N.”

Still pretending to be asleep, you heard a sigh as he continued on.

“I know you’re awake.”

Figuring the game was up, you reluctantly opened your eyes to him looming over you, arms crossed tightly.

“How?”

“I have video cameras set up all along the house. Plus, you’re a horrible liar.”

Fighting the urge to scoff, you straightened your back the best you could in the stiff chair, trying to get some semblance of control.

“Why?”

He raised an eyebrow curiously. “Why what?”

“You know what I’m asking.”

He sighed dramatically, running his jeweled hands down the sides of your body.

“All in due time. Soon you’ll know exactly what you’re here for.”

Great. Vague answers.

Fine. You had ways to get what you wanted out of him.

“I just thought…. You finally got what you wanted.”

Playing coy, you really sealed the vixen role by biting your bottom lip and looking up through your eyelashes.

He sucked in a hitched breath, and you imperceptibly saw this fingers twitch where they were settled at his side at the memory of your sexual encounter.

Hook, line, and sinker.

“You really thought I just wanted sex?”

He looked almost hurt at that, and your heart dropped a little bit before you gnashed your teeth together.

No. You refused to feel bad for him. He kidnapped you for fuck’s sake.

Still playing the innocent role, you kept up the doe-eyed bambi look as you answered.

“Well to be honest, I don’t really know much of anything, Michael. Everything was going so well and I just…”

You trailed off purposely, biting your lip as your eyes travelled down to the crotch of his pants, a slight bulge underneath the material of his trousers.

Of course.

“You just what?” Michael smirked a little, stepped closer to you, and he peered down at you through heavy-lidded eyes.

You cursed yourself internally as you felt yourself getting wet. This was not part of the plan at all. It wasn’t your fault he was so goddamn irresistible.

Licking your lips as sensually as you could, you maintained eye contact with him as you swallowed hard.

“I want to taste you.”

He groaned as he undid his pants with surprising speed, getting close to you, and letting you mouth over the fabric of his briefs.

Getting an idea, you whimpered as you looked up at him with those innocent eyes, his hand gently cupping your face.

“I want to touch you. Please, let me touch you.”

Michael looked like he was struggling to control himself as he rasped out a raspy, “Not yet.”

Drawing his briefs and pants down his legs, your mouth watered as you were greeted with the sight of his cock, yet again.

“But, how will I be able to- “

“I’m sure you’ll manage.”

Trying to blow someone with your hands tied was no easy feat, but you did the best you could as you leaned forward slightly, kitten-licking the head of his cock.

Michael groaned above you, the sound needy and small, and despite your failure to get him to untie you, you reveled in the temporary shift of power.

The slick sound of you wetly kissing his tip echoed in the empty room, and under normal circumstances you’d blush at the filthiness.

But right now, you were just doing what you had to to survive.

…. Right?

With one hand settled on your jaw, Michael’s other hand slowly traveled to the back of your head, guiding you forward as you took him fully in your mouth.

Michael’s moan sounded like heaven to your ears, more than anything, it sounded like escape, and you eagerly bobbed your head in response.

Playing the part of the good little girl, you whined around where his cock was settled in your mouth, and struggled to take him down fully, desperate to prove yourself.

His hips moved rapidly as he fucked your mouth eagerly, similar to how he’d fucked your cunt just a few hours prior, the slick sounds bouncing off the walls.

“Ohhh fuck…. Y/N….” Michael breathed as he grunted, still fisting the back of your head tightly in his grasp.

Swallowing around where he was deep in your throat, Michael yelled loudly, pulling out of your mouth, one hand still fisting your hair as he yanked your head up.

You watched as he jerked himself off quickly, coming with one final moan, and painting your face.

Gasping, you panted for air, watching him with wide eyes as he tucked himself back into his pants.

He hummed happily, swiping through the mess on your face, and feeding you his cum, satisfied when you complied.

Remembering your goal, you whimpered as he devoured your mouth, turning your head so you could talk.

“Please Michael…. Please fuck me.” You whined; in the most saccharine voice you could conjure up.

Kissing you one last time, Michael sighed.

“No.”

You hitched a breath as you looked at him with shocked eyes.

“But- “

And as he walked up the stairs, away from you, you heard his faint reply.

“I told you, you’re a horrible liar, Y/N.”


	5. Ch 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to escape from Michael isn’t as easy as Y/N thought it would be.

Time passed.

You weren’t sure how long it’d been since you’d first been taken by Michael.

3 days? A week?

There weren’t any windows down in the basement, so you couldn’t even tell when it was night or day.

After Michael had left you with his cum slowly drying on your face, and humiliation burning in your gut, you knew you had to try a different escape method.

He saw right through your little vixen act (and reaped its benefits), so why not go for the opposite approach?

Resistance.

Maybe if you were so annoying and argumentative, Michael would let you go.

Or kill you.

The only way you knew how to measure the time was when Michael came downstairs to bring you food, spoon-feeding it to you like a goddamn child, apparently untrustworthy of what you’d do with your hands or legs free.

Usually you were starving by the time he came down, gobbling up anything he gave you while he watched with a fond look in his eyes at your obedience.

Well, not today.

Despite the fact that your stomach was groaning loudly, you willed yourself for what you had to do.

The door creaked open after empty hours of trying to entertain yourself by counting all of the bricks in the room, and you straightened your spine the best you could.

Michael made his way to the bottom of the stairs, smiling when he saw you looking at him.

“Hungry?”

You nodded, trying to find the right time to piss him off.

Kneeling down at your feet, Michael settled the plate of food on your lap, hands idly rubbing up and down your legs.

You swallowed hard, trying to ignore the way your mouth watered at the smell of the chicken and pasta.

You stared blankly down at Michael as he lifted your chin, stroking it with one hand, while the other guided a forkful of pasta to your mouth.

Calculating his probable negative reaction afterwards, you allowed him to feed you a couple of bites of the dinner before you made your move, trying to fill your empty stomach as much as you could.

Spitting out the combination of chicken and pasta directly onto Michael’s face, you caught him off guard as he reeled back, almost falling on his ass.

“Fuck you, asshole.” You spat; the words as venomous as poison.

You relished in the shocked look on Michael’s face as he wiped himself furiously, the movement agitated.

He snarled at you, and for a second you worried you’d really fucked up, but his muscles loosened and crumpled in on himself like a man defeated.

You heard a low sigh emanate from your captor as he whispered, so low you could barely hear it.

“I know what you’re trying to do. But it won’t work.”

Your heart sunk as you realized he was probably going to leave you again, maybe for days on end without food this time as punishment before he spoke again.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been neglecting you; I know that. Causing you to…. act out. I’ve just been so busy- “

He stopped suddenly like he had said too much before eventually continuing on.

“But I think you’re finally ready. I’ll let you get some rest. Tomorrow morning.” Michael cryptically said, picking the plate off your lap, and striding upstairs, seemingly determined.

You had been unable to sleep all night, anxious about what Michael had meant.

You were “ready”?

What did that mean?

And what the hell was Michael so busy doing?

You scoured back through your memories at the Christmas party that fateful night, trying to remember what Michael had said he’d done for work.

Business?

You thought you’d heard his coworker mention something about an office meeting before you left to go outside, but that night felt like a million years ago, and nothing made sense.

Oh god.

What if “business” was code for something else?

Was Michael part of the mafia?

But then what the hell did he need you for?

If he wanted to simply traffic or recruit you, he’d had numerous occasions to do so in the past few months.

You were broken out of your thoughts as the lights flickered back on, and slow steps came downstairs.

Oh fuck.

It must be morning.

Your heart thudded as Michael sauntered over to you, what appeared to be a fold up chair in his hands.

Placing the chair down, Michael sat across from you, watching you carefully as your eyes flickered around the room nervously.

“Are you scared?”

“Of course, I am.”

Michael’s gaze softened, his hand coming up to caress your cheek, “Don’t be. I’d never hurt you, ever.”

You huffed out a dry sounding laugh, saying, “Oh of course not. You only drugged and kidnapped me, but you’d never hurt me.”

Michael closed his eyes in regret, looking down in shame. “You think I liked doing that? I had to, to get you where you needed to be. Here. With me.”

“I was with you, remember?” You pointed out, throat tight in betrayal at your last few conscious moments at your house, when you’d felt to happy and safe in Michael’s arms in your bed.

And then he’d drugged and kidnapped you. God, you were crazy for ever feeling safe around your stalker.

Michael smiled sadly, “Not like that. I’m testing you, Y/N.”

Now you were confused.

“Testing what? My willpower?” 

“No,” He shook his head, blonde curls moving back and forth. “The test hasn’t begun yet. First I need to ask you some questions.”

“What don’t you know about me that you haven’t already found out? You’ve been stalking me for 6 months, Michael.”

Rolling his eyes, Michael stood up, and circled around you, fingers tracing patterns over the delicate skin on the back of your neck.

You resisted the urge to shiver.

“The questions aren’t because I want to necessarily know certain things. Like you’ve said, I’ve been watching you for a while now. “

Sitting back down from across you, he settled in his chair comfortably as your heart continued to pound away.

“Once again, I’m testing you. Testing your trust in me. Testing your candor. This is just part 1.”

Your mouth felt dry as the Sahara as you stared back at him, “What’s part 2?”

“Classified.”

You gritted your teeth, as you glared challengingly, “What if I choose not to participate in your little test?”

“That’s up to you. But know that the longer you try to hedge, the longer you’ll be stuck down here. If you play by my rules, I’ll reward you. The chance for freedom is at your fingertips, Y/N.”

He was lying. He had to be.

Michael wouldn’t go through all this drama just to end up letting you go, especially when he had to know you’d run straight to the police station.

Right?

But the chance of being able to stretch and walk around again nagged at your brain.

If you didn’t take his offer, you had no doubt he’d make good on his promise and leave you stuck down here for longer than intended.

And if you did end up taking his offer and he was lying; the same outcome would probably be likely.

But if he was telling the truth….

You took a deep breath, watching Michael’s sly smirk turn up the corners of his mouth, knowing your mind was already made up.

Bastard.

“What do you want to know?”


	6. Ch 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N starts part 1 of her test with Michael.

You’d never thought of yourself as an honest person, to put it bluntly.

You weren’t a compulsive liar, doing it for sport, but you found yourself frequently fudging the truth to get out of uncomfortable situations, like saying you were sick when a friend wanted to go out, or eventually telling your mom you had a steady boyfriend when she asked every other day.

It’s not that you liked lying. You didn’t.

But sometimes you had to do it to not hurt anyone’s feelings.

In the end what they didn’t know wouldn’t end up hurting them.

Right?

\--

“What was your impression of me when we first met? Remember, lying will only end badly for you. Don’t even think about trying it.”

This one was easy. You didn’t give a shit about hurting his feelings, as he currently had you tied up in his basement.

Wryly smirking, you cocked your head. “Honestly, I thought you were a total creep right off the bat. And apparently I was right.”

Michael rolled his eyes, but nodded, acknowledging you were playing along with his little game.

He sat back in his chair, facing you, and folding his hands together elegantly.

You noticed fresh-looking bruises on the side of his wrists, almost like someone had been squeezing them.

Maybe Michael had 8 other girls tied up in the house, interrogating them all the same. Maybe you weren’t special.

Whatever the case, you hoped whoever it was that had given him those bruises gave him a hell of a time too.

Focusing your eyes back on Michael, you saw he was looking at you curiously.

“What else did you think about me?”

You swallowed nervously, biting the skin off your lips.

Michael had said to be completely truthful. But seeing as how he couldn’t possibly know every thought that came into your head, were you willing to risk it?

You decided to hedge.

“I thought that you seemed wealthy. Just by looking at you, I knew you probably had a pool and/or a cocaine addiction. You know the type. The kind of man that pays for his company.”

“Anything else?”

You breathed in deeply. He clearly wasn’t letting you off the hook that easy.

Michael wasn’t dumb by any means. Sure, he couldn’t possibly know your every thought, but judging by the eyes you probably made at him when you first met, and the ensuing passionate make-out session, he was going to know if you lied.

And you knew what would happen if that occurred.

Game over.

“I thought you were handsome. There. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

Smirking a little, Michael tilted his head at you annoyingly. “Glad to see you following the rules, Y/N. Next question. Besides me, have you been with any other man since we’ve met?”

Oh shit. This one you weren’t getting out of.

Michael had, no doubt, been watching you from day 1. This was an obvious answer.

One you were dreading having to say.

“There was one guy. A one-night stand. You know who I’m talking about. I’m sure you were jacking off in the bushes.”

Michael was unphased at your jabbing comment, looking like the fucking Cheshire Cat at the memory of watching you get pounded.

Perv.

“Did you cum?”

Motherfucker.

“No.”

“I’ve watched you get off before, Y/N. Rutting against the edge of your bed like a bitch in heat. On those pretty fingers. With your vibrator. Tell me, were you thinking of me?”

God, what the hell? This all just felt like a highly invasive sex ed class you were trapped in.

One you had to pass if you wanted to ever see the light of day again.

Still, you knew the rules, and you knew better than to break them.

If there was even a shot of you getting to stretch your legs and get out of this damn chair, you had to try.

No matter the utter humiliation of it all.

“Yes.”

God, if only your hands were free right now.

You dreamed of breaking his nose against the concrete walls, slapping him until his face turned red.

Breaking those perfect porcelain teeth grinning wildly at your answer.

You were angry.

More than anything, you were angry at yourself.

For playing so easily into his game, for falling for him.

For letting him inside of you.

Shivering at the memory, you shook your head.

You needed to stay focused.

“You’ve been very good in remaining honest with me, Y/N. I appreciate that. It’s important that you continue to do so through my next set of questions.”

You clenched your jaw tightly, as he looked intently at you, all traces of mirth gone from his face.

“Have you ever committed a crime?”

What? How was that relevant?

“I’ve done the usual minor infractions, I guess. Speeding tickets and stealing chapstick from The Dollar Store when I was 14.”  
Michael nodded, crossing one leg over the other. “Have you ever hurt anyone? Physically, I mean.”

An uncomfortable feeling roiled in your gut, like year old meatloaf. You had a feeling where this was going, although you prayed it wasn’t what you thought it was.

“Not recently, but in high school I had a fight with another girl. We both ended up getting suspended for a month.”

“Describe it to me.”

You sighed, eyes flitting around the room nervously. Where was this leading to?

“She’d made up a rumor about me that got around the entire school. Everyone made fun of me for years because of that. Lucky for her, when it started going around, she’d transferred schools before I could find her. She transferred back after about a year, and I saw her in the hallway. She had to walk in a cast for months after that. There were still bruises by the time yearbook photos came around.”

You bit your lip, eyes trailing down to the floor, unwilling to meet Michael’s gaze.

“It’s the only time I’ve ever gotten violent with someone.”

Michael fingers guided your chin back up so that you were staring back at him.

You were so close you could feel his minty breath against your face.

“And have you wanted to do it again?”

You looked back at Michael, his gaze unflinchingly intense.

“Yes.”

“Do you want to hurt me, Y/N?”

You gritted your teeth, eyes prickling with tears as you felt yourself losing control.

“Yes.”

“Tell me what you want to do to me.”

The words were whispered against your lips, and you shut your eyes as your core throbbed with want, making you even more infuriated.

“I want to see you bleed, knowing I caused it. I want to hear your bones breaking under your skin. I want to hear you crying out in pain against the floor.”

Michael shuddered against you, and you opened your eyes, looking down to see he was very very hard.

“Have you ever wanted to kill someone, Y/N?”

There it was.

The question you were dreading.

“I’ve wanted people dead. But I’ve never thought about the act of killing someone in cold blood.”

And that was the truth. Sure, you’ve had violent fantasies. But it had never escalated to murder.

But what if Michael didn’t believe you? What if he accused you of lying, and was going to leave you down here to rot?

There was a long period of silence palpable in the air.

You could sense Michael’s disappointment in your answer.

Still face to face with you, Michael kissed you deeply, and your eyes fluttered closed as you kissed back, panties still soaked with want from his probing questions.

You whimpered as he pulled back, whispering, “Thank you for your honesty, Y/N.”

Then he strode over to the stairs, and left you down there, alone.

Your heart pounded in anxiety at the thought of him leaving you stuck down here, alone, and you screamed, “WAIT!”

A torturous 5 minutes passed before you heard familiar clomps down the stairs, and you breathed out in relief.

Michael smiled at you as he showed you the switchblade he was holding, and your heart almost stopped in shock before he cut the ropes bonding your hands and feet to the chair.

Oh.

He helped you up, and you almost fell over again with how stiff your muscles had become.

Thankfully, Michael had a solid grip on you as he helped you up the set of stairs you’d been staring at for days on end.

The stairs led up to a creaky wooden door, which led to a fancy looking foyer.

The floors were a polished lacquered tile, and the ceilings were high, with expensive looking art adorning the white walls.

A chandelier was hanging above both of your heads, and you breathed out in awe at the beautiful room.

Michael smiled at you gently as he seated you down in a comfy chair nearby.

He kissed your forehead tenderly, saying, “Wait right here,” before leaving out a door to your right.

He was leaving you alone? Untied? 

You tried hopping up quickly, before realizing why he felt so confident leaving you alone.

The days on end of sitting in that chair had made your muscles so stiff you could barely walk. It would be at least a week before you’d feel comfortable trying to run again.

There was no chance of you outrunning Michael like this, let alone trying to escape.

You grunted in pain as you flopped back down onto the chair, disappointment surging in you.

That feeling was quickly overtaken by something far more sinister, as Michael came back through the door he had exited through.

And he wasn’t alone.

Shock surged through your veins as you saw a frightened looking man your age, tied up and gagged. Blood seeped out of the top of his forehead, and you watched as Michael shoved the man onto the floor in front of you, shutting the door behind him.

Whipping out the switchblade he’d used earlier to cut your hands and feet free, he handed the knife to you, smiling at your confused expression.

“You passed part 1 of your test, this is part 2.”

You made eye contact with the stranger on the floor, watching as pleaded something beneath his gag, before looking back up at Michael.

“I want you to kill him. If you do that, I’ll let you go.”


End file.
